Eva
Eva is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, she is sometimes a PRO around 900-1000 and her team consists of her, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan and Steph. She plays on the Baseball teams of Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, and Hiroshi. In Boxing, she appears as the 5th-best player, with a skill level of around 1400. In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1800, but usually playing with Maria, but sometimes with Tyrone. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her level is very respectable: 1136+. She is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Abe and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball she is on the Champion Tommy's team, along with Tyrone. Her level is 1481+. She plays with Tyrone and Tommy (the Vice Champion). The game where she is a non Pro is in Table Tennis. Her level is 116+ (the 8th worst player). She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 17th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eva is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 10 edits on "Wii Party" articles. * Her Japanese name is Aiiavaa. * Along with Theo, Abe, Helen and Nelly, Eva is PRO in most sports. * Along with Abe, Eva 'is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not be a Boss, They also both have 3 letters in their names and have a a in it. * Along with Anna and Elisa, '''Eva '''is one of the only Miis to be both a vice champion, and a regular champion. ** Funnily though, she is only one one to be both at the same sport. * In Basketball, she is the only female to be on Tommy's team, making her the best female Mii to play this sport. * In Basketball, even though her team ('herself, Tyrone, and Tommy) has the same members as Tommy's team (himself, Eva, and Tyrone), Eva's team is not the champion team. * There is a chance she's related to Tyrone, she plays with him in Tennis in some cases, they both are on Tommy's basketball team, and both like black, and she is the first player to come after him in both Tennis and Basketball and their Wii Party skills are close, They also are pros at Boxing and not pros at Table Tennis. * In both Tennis and Boxing, Eva is the 5th best player. * Eva appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Eva is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery EvaDACotQR.JPG|Eva's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-5-2.png|Eva's badge. Badge-80-2.png|Eva's badge. 42- Eva's Team.jpg|Eva's Baseball Team. Eva.png|Eva as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Tommy in basketball.jpg|Eva in the Champion Basketball Team. 037.jpg|Eva in Wii Party with Rin and Kentaro. Eva timbales .jpeg|Eva in an official Wii Music artwork. DSC01370.JPG|Eva and her teammates Tommy and Tyrone in Basketball. 2018-01-13 (25).png 2018-02-07 (28).png|Eva in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (37).png|Eva in Boxing. DSC01414.JPG|Another photo of Eva (Left) as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Chika (Middle) and Abe (Right). 2018-03-02 (56).png|Eva about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (80).png|Eva playing Swordplay at Dusk. IMG 0573.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Sarah, Midori, Ian, Sota, and Alex. IMG_0574.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Midori, Chris, Takashi, Sakura, and Tyrone. DSC01986.JPG|Eva in Swordplay Speed Slice. 153195501542663384636.jpg 2018-07-24 (27).png|Eva playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-07-25 (1).png|Eva doubling up with Tyrone in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_20180803_162049.jpg|Eva playing Cry Babies with Baby Haru. 2018-08-16 (64).png|Eva in Cycling. 2018-09-14 (3).png 2018-09-08 (11).png 2018-09-14 (1).png IMG_20180930_161256.jpg 2018-09-28 (5).png Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Img_20181014_1950424_rewind.png|Eva and Tatsuaki Facing of Project Riku's Eva and Yuri 4- Expert.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva participating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva in Bowling.JPG IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1916.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Eva as a Pro in Baseball.png IMG 2781.jpg Nintendogs Naomi and Eva.jpg Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Evaotaur.jpg|Evaotaur Encounter Evaotaurinbattle.jpg|The Evaotaur in the battle Evaotaurquake.jpg|Evaotaur using Quake EvaotaurAttack.jpg|The Evaotaur's normal attack EvaotaurDefeated.jpg|The Evaotaur defeated Misaki,_Eva,_Eduardo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Cole,_David,_Martin_and_Eva_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(78).jpg Luca,_Sandra,_Eva_and_Shinta_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png George, Eduardo, Eva and Keiko participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eva as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Holly, Eva, David and Theo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Black Females Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Mostly Pro Category:Cinquople Pro Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Sietople Pro Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis